


Frag, kid

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRIMUS Smokescreen wishes they'd just hurry it up already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frag, kid

**Author's Note:**

> no. this size difference and TWO mechs this will not work. Smokey would be doing well to fit one.
> 
> but shut up this is my fanfic and I say it'll fit
> 
> NOW jpihougyifutydrt Smokescreen and I got to talking on tumblr about how he'd be "stuffed" for the holidays. bless him, Smokey was as clueless as always until I wrote this for him. I think I broke his mind hehehehe. Astrotrain even liked it, and he's usually opposed to fragging his bro >:3

"Astro-mmph!"

"Shush," the triple changer smirks after covering Smokescreen’s mouth with one of his hands, "You’re supposed to be watching." Astrotrain uses his grip on the small mech’s face to turn his gaze downward- where Optimus Prime’s hands are currently hovering. "What are you waiting for?" he goads the Prime, thrusting up into Smokescreen and making him release a muffled squeak.

Shaking himself, Optimus takes a single digit and runs it along the stretched rim of the rookie’s valve. He’s surprised to find that it’s rather easy to slip in alongside Astrotrain’s spike, and his engine revs when Smokescreen’s response is to grind his hips down and make a desperate keen.

Really though, it wasn’t surprising the poor bot was desperate. They’d been teasing the cuffed mech for well over a cycle with their mouths, fingers, and a toy or two Optimus had been afraid to ask why Astrotrain carried around with him. The result is well worth it, however. Smokescreen is absolutely quivering, and copious amounts of lubricant are flowing from his valve as the Prime carefully adds another of his digits.

"Frag, kid," Astrotrain pants against the back of Smokescreen’s neck, "You’re so tight. Gonna be slagging  _stuffed_  by the time we’re through.”

"Can you manage?" Optimus asks for what seems like the hundredth time.

With the triple changer’s hand still firmly clasped over his mouth, all Smokescreen can do is nod emphatically and grind his hips down once more- earning a groan from both mechs.

Astrotrain finally removes his hand, letting Smokescreen cry out as Optimus carefully slides in another digit. “Primus!” he gasps, offlining his optics when the purple mech grasps his chin and tilts his head to the side- giving himself free access to lick and nip at the small mech’s neck. When Optimus spreads his fingers, Smokescreen nearly twists out of Astrotrain’s hold. “Oh frag  **please**!” Smokescreen quickly finds himself sandwiched between two large frames and he moans when Optimus’s spike nudges at his valve.

The Prime gently guides Smokescreen to meet his optics. “You will tell us if anything hurts,” he says, leaving no room for argument. He waits for Smokescreen to acknowledge his words, then presses in alongside Astrotrain.


End file.
